


rough waves

by lordyuuri



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordyuuri/pseuds/lordyuuri
Summary: Corrin is not the only one who suffers. – a prince and his grief. takumi/azura; drabble.





	rough waves

Flashes of aqua. Warm hazel eyes. Her voice rings in his ears. Distant, but it is there. It is directed to him, a mellifluous sound that both soothes and harms him.

_"I love you."_

He opens his mouth to scream, but nothing comes out.

Sweat trickles down his face; shivers run down his spine. He holds himself tightly and hides his face from the moonlight that peeks in on him from behind the curtains. He breathes heavily, telling himself to calm down, it's  _alright_.

Though it's not alright. It hasn't been alright since the war ended, since peace has befell everyone in both Hoshido and Nohr - except him. The turmoil in his heart still rages on, set aflame by anger and grief and loneliness. The flame burns eternally, with the only woman to put it out gone from his reach.

Takumi lifts his head. His face is wet. He blinks, and tears drop onto his sleeve. He doesn't bother to wipe them away.

Sometimes he speaks with Corrin. They don't speak for long, they don't speak in-depth, and they don't say her name. But they reminisce over her until the pain becomes to great. She's the closest person who understands his pain. But yet she remains so far, so far from truly understanding. Her connection with Azura runs deep, but his connection with her runs deeper. Intertwined, forever laced together. He connected with her emotionally, physically, in ways that he never believed he could connect with another person.

But it was severed. All that tied him to her and her to him was severed with her last song.

Sometimes, Takumi swears he sees her in the moonlight. Swear he sees the strands of blue hair moving ever-so slightly. And if he listens close enough, he can hear her soft voice.

But it's all an illusion. Maybe it's an illusion created by her, as a reminder to never forget (as if he could ever forget her).

Takumi stares into moonlight. False hope returns his gaze.

It is another sleepless night for him.


End file.
